The present invention relates generally to electric and hybrid vehicles and, more particularly, to an improved power steering system and induction motor load limiting algorithm or method for use in electric and hybrid vehicles.
The assignee of the present invention designs and develops electric and hybrid vehicles. A previous power steering system for electric and hybrid vehicles involved the use of conventional belt-driven power steering systems or power steering systems having a pressure relief valve to control load limiting. The use of relief valves has a power and cost overhead. Belt-driven power steering systems are also less responsive than is desirable.
It would, therefore, be desirable to have an improved power steering system for use in electric and hybrid vehicles. It would also be desirable to have an improved induction motor load limiting algorithm or method for use in electric and hybrid vehicle power steering systems.